


'Social Media And Other Regrets' by Remus Lupin

by JustBeforeDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone's on YouTube, Friendship, Gamer!Sirius, I didn't mean to write this it just happened, Lily and Remus friendship, M/M, Marauders, Remus has a crush, Romance, Social Media, idea taken from a tumblr post, wolfstar, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeforeDawn/pseuds/JustBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, one of the many things Remus Lupin’s parents cautioned him against was the internet and the numerous shady characters who clearly resided there.</p><p>So really, the whole situation was rather ironic.<br/>***<br/>YouTubers AU because I saw a post on tumblr and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Social Media And Other Regrets' by Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Wolfstar fic, and my first fic in general for a looooong time. But I saw this post http://queerasfucklupin.tumblr.com/post/126130198998/okay-modern-day-youtuber-au-tho-i-have-no-idea on tumblr by queerasfucklupin and next thing I know there are words on a page and here we are. So all credit to the idea goes to her! I just hope my interpretation's done it some justice.
> 
> Also yeah this is unfinished, I will try to update when possible but I am about to head off to uni soon so bear that in mind.

Growing up, one of the many things Remus Lupin’s parents cautioned him against was the internet and the numerous shady characters who clearly resided there.

So really, the whole situation was rather ironic.

In his defence, he didn’t mean to become a YouTube sensation. It just kind of – happened. He blames Lily mostly, she was the one who badgered him into letting her use his room for filming - “But the lightings so much better in here Remus, come on I’ll bake you that chocolate cake my mum does” – and then when he couldn’t be bothered to leave while she was filming it just seemed natural to jump in when she was talking to her camera. Especially when she did book reviews, he has opinions about how that series should’ve ended okay and why would Lily bring it up in front of him she knows what he’s like.

(Of course he realised shortly after he walked into the camera’s viewpoint that this was probably her plan after all, sneaky Lily and her ideas about ‘getting out of his comfort zone.’)

And maybe after the video was uploaded he spent slightly more time than strictly necessary discussing the finer plot details and gaps in the comments below.

“Sure Remus, in the same way a tractor discussed how flat a field should be with a bunch of wheat.”

“These people are wrong Lily, I have an obligation to inform them of the error of their ways.”

After that it just becomes part of their lives: they go to classes, Lily does her shifts at the Madam Pudifoots and Remus at the music store, then they come back to their tiny flat and talk to a camera for a couple of hours. Lily does craft and DIY videos, and their background gradually gets more cluttered with the things she’s made; Remus teams up with her for the book reviews and whenever they get tagged in a YouTube meme. When Lily strikes up the idea of a blog to tie in with their channel, Remus only puts up minor hesitation before agreeing; and if the posts are mostly made up of his photos of the city and reviews of the local artists whose CDs they display in the shop, well, he was always better at expressing himself through writing.

(He’s the one who excitedly calls Lily halfway through her shift when they hit 1,000 subscribers, and buys the first round of drinks that night to celebrate)

(He can’t remember all the events from the night after they hit 10,000)

*     *     *     *     *

Eventually, as he gets more into their new ‘internet lifestyle’, Remus starts browsing YouTube in his spare time. He starts with other book-tubers, but a few hours of channel-hopping he quickly discovers all manner of people and genres; his favourite so far is QuibblersTruths, as known as Xeno, a wiry blonde man who talks a mile a minute about his theories on government policy and the probability of the existence of Big Foot, alternately. Remus is mildly disconcerted to find himself passably persuaded on both fronts.

He's sitting in the library, supposedly working on his dissertation but in actuality watching ‘Frank&Alice Take On Just Dance 4’, when a little recommendation box caught his eye. Intrigued, he clicks through to ‘MARIOKART 8 ALMOST RUINS OUR FRIENDSHIP!!!’ and watches as two guys around his age fill his screen. The one on the left speaks first, reaching a hand up past his glasses to run through his already messy hair, “Hey guys! So today we’ll be doing a video that loads of you have been requesting, that’s right: it’s time for MarioKart!”

The other boy, wearing a t-shirt stating 'I Can Do Zat', grinned as he looked off-camera, “Of course, that’s if Pads stops messing with his hair and gets his arse in here!”

The last part is conspicuously louder, and apparently did the trick as a third figure enters the screen, at first just a pair of dark skinny jeans saying “Keep your knickers on Wormtail, I know the world seems a little duller without my presence but there’s no need to yell.” The figure sits down to reveal a third boy, with long black hair pulled up into a messy knot. He was also, if Remus was honest, one of the most attractive guys he'd seen in a while. ‘Pads’ looked at the camera with a wink as he said “Besides I don’t know why you’re so eager to see me, considering I’m about to wipe the floor with you.”

Remus watched as the boys chose their characters, and began to play. It quickly became apparent that the video was aptly named.

“Yes and Padfoot takes the lead! Sorry los – NO SHIT BLUE SHELL WHAT THE FUCK PRONGS - ”

“- VICTORY WILL BE MINE!”

“Who the fuck keeps dropping banana peels!”

“Shit Wormtail where the fuck did you come from?!”

“ - EAT RED SHELLS ASSHOLES”

At the end, after trying (and failing) to keep his laughter at a library-appropriate level, Remus immediately clicked the Subscribe button for MarauderGaming.

*     *     *     *     *

“Remus… Reemus… Reeeeeeeemuuuss!”

Remus looked up from his laptop, and proceeded to lurch back into his headboard at the sight of Lily almost nose to nose with his face. “J-Jesus Lily, what’re you playing at!?” He spluttered, rubbing the back of his head, where a dull ache had arisen. Lily sat back, an unimpressed eyebrow raised at him.

“Well, if someone wasn’t so completely engrossed in whatever’s on his computer, maybe you would have noticed me trying to get your attention for the past five minutes.”

“…Oh” Remus tried not to look too sheepish under the ire of his best friend. “Sorry Lils.”

“What are you even looking at anyway?” She asks, dragging his laptop towards her so she could get a better look. When she sees the video, a confused look crosses her face.

“Gaming videos Rem? Not what I expected.”

He forces out a life, trying to act casual “Ha, yeah, I know but – these guys are pretty funny y’know? And it looks like they actually put a lot of time into their editing and figuring out game strategies and I’ve been stressed with uni stuff and it’s just a laugh y’know.”

Lily looks thoroughly unimpressed. After a pause, she comes out with “The last time you put that much energy into justifying your actions you’d volunteered to help Gideon Prewett with his Shakespeare resit back in sixth form.”

“He needed the help!”

“You hate Shakespeare Rem!”

“I don’t hate him! I just don’t understand why he has to be the main topic of every single English Lit course ever taught!”

“Two days before this little act of charity you swore you’d rather eat a copy of Hamlet than ever deal with ‘that drama queen and his daddy issues’ again.”

Remus came up short at that. He really had been over Shakespeare at that point. Sensing her victory, Lily grinned slyly and gestured to the screen. “So which one of them is it?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Remus never claimed he wasn’t stubborn. Lily sighed, “Which one of the video gaming maestros has caught your eye, Remus?”

He’d never been good at keeping things from Lily, partially due to the familiar blush he could feel rising up his neck. Damn you pale Scottish colouring. With as much dignity as he could muster he mutters, “The one with the braids.”

Lily says nothing, which doesn’t do anything to ease Remus’ embarrassment given that everything she could possibly say is clearly written across her face; but silently arranges herself on the bed next to him and presses play.

When the video ends, all she says is “Well, never let it be said you don't have good taste.”

He shoves her off the bed and gets up to sort out the tripod.

*     *     *     *     *

Lily’s the one who buys him the MarauderGaming t-shirt for his birthday. The edition with paw prints all over it. When he sticks her tongue out at her she smiles innocently and says “What? I always thought of you as a dog person.”

It may or may not become one of his most-worn items of clothing. No one can tell under his ever-present jumpers anyway.

*     *     *     *     *

“Good morning internet! Today we’ve got something a little different for you!” Lily’s grinning at the camera that they’ve precarious balanced on a stool in their kitchen. “We’re gonna make brownies!!”

“For the record,” Remus chimed in as he walked in the viewpoint, “Neither of us have done this before so when we title this Adventures in the Kitchen, we mean it.”

“He’s excited really” Lily whispers conspiratorially to the camera, “There’s chocolate involved, it calls to him like the full moon to a wolf.”

“Awrooo.”

“Yes, thank you. And take that jumper off Rem c’mon, it’s July.”

“I like my sweater.”

“I’m sweating just looking at you.”

“Fine, but only because this is my favourite and I can already sense how messy this is going to be.”

“Good boy.”

*     *     *     *     *

It’s only when Remus wakes up to double the normal amounts of notifications, likes and video replies does he remember which shirt he had on under his jumper that day.

*     *     *     *     *

_Is that a MaraudersGaming hoodie? Wouldn’t have expected that on Remus :’)_

_It’s Padfoot’s design right? They would make such a cute couple!!!_

_OMG not everything has to be about shipping. P sure Padfoot is straight_

_Awww i wonder if they know eachother?! YouTuber friendships r soooooo qt!!!_

_Video Response: Ten Reasons Why Padfoot and Remus Should Totally Bang_

_Hey hey Remus where’d you get that top huh ;))))_

_Guys stop freaking out it’s obvs Lily and Remus are 2gether??_

_NO WAY. Padfoot x Remus OTP I didn’t know how much I needed this before now._

*     *     *     *     *

“Oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is unbeta-ed and I feel like it's a bit all over the place so if you've got constructive criticism feel free to share!


End file.
